From Ms to Mrs
by ILuvZaccy55
Summary: It was supposed to be the most amazing day of her life but when one of the most important things is missing she is completely crushed. Will everything turn out ok before she has to walk down the aisle with no one waiting for her? Troyella oneshot.


**_-It's the most important day of Gabriella's life and she wants it to be perfect. Everything was running smoothly until one of the most important parts of a wedding was missing. She couldn't believe it was happening but it was.-_**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the ideas**

Gabriella raced across the top floor of her mothers house, the house she herself had lived in since she moved to Alberquerque 10 years ago almost to the day. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had and her head was spinning. She broke threw her bedroom door and went straight to her closet and tore threw everything she owned, looking for her new silver heels. She had put them with her dress the night before and of course the second she needed them they were missing. She swore she was about to cry.

"This can't be happening." she sighed, throwing the last pair of shoes out of her closet. "They're not here."

After one last check through her closet she slammed the door and fell on her bed. One single tear rolled down her cheek as she laid there thinking about the day ahead of her. Her two best friends were downstairs getting ready along with her mom and cousin, and there she was on the verge of tears.

"It's not fair." Gabriella sighed. "I spent 6 months planning this day to the second and it finally gets here and nothing is going right." she got up and started pacing back and forth hoping it would jog her memory. "Everyone else is ahead of time, practically ready to leave now. I'm supposed to be the calm one. The one who's ahead of schedule, not them. This is supposed to be my day." she said as tears flooded to her eyes. She was ready to collapse on her floor and cry her eyes out when her cell phone went off. She quickly got up and wiped her eyes free of tears and grabbed her phone. There was a voicemail left by none other than Troy.

_"Look under your bed."_ was all he said before and then hung up. And thats when it hit her. Her shoes were under her bed. She had shoved them under there right before Troy could see them, she wanted to keep them a surprise. She knelt on the floor and peeked her head under and sure enough there were her shoes just where she had left them. Troy was always full of surprises, somehow he knew she was going to be in a panic over them and right before her nervous breakdown, he came to the rescue.

**TroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyella**

"Taylor can you zip me up?" Gabriella asked as she made her way over to already dressed and made up friend.

"Of course." she smiled as she zipped up Gabriella's dress then looked at her. "You look gorgeous Gabby."

"You really do, absolutely flawless." Sharpay added as she returned from the bathroom, make up bag in hand.

"You two seriously need to stop. Lying never helps. Everything that could go wrong today has." Gabriella snapped as she slumped down in front of her mirror and fixed her hair.

"Gabriella Montez stop whining." her mother said as she entered the room, ready to go as well. "Everything is fine, you're almost ready and we have plenty of time. Now, as tradition states, here is something old." Her mom smiled as she pulled a gold locket out of her purse. "This was you're great grandmothers and every generation since has worn it and put a piece of their bouquet in it. And now it's you're turn." she said as she wrapped it around her neck and closed the clasp.

"Mom it's beautiful." Gabriella smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok I have something new!" Taylor said skipping over to her bag and pulled out a pair of pearl earrings. "I saw these and had to get them, they are so you." she smiled as she handed them to Gabriella.

"Oh my God Tay!! They're gorgeous, thank you!" she giggled as she slipped each one on, then hugged her bestfriend.

"Alright I have something borrowed." Amanda, Gabriella's cousin, said as handed Gabriella a silk scarf. "I pinned in under my dress and so can you. It's supposed to bring good luck, but my mom wants it back by next week." she added as they all laughed.

"And finally something blue." Sharpay smiled. "Now I thought long and hard about this tradition, who says you have to be wearing something blue today? I got you this and you won't use it today, tomorrow maybe." She winked as she handed Gabriella a tiny pink bag. Gabriella laughed as she pulled out a skimpy, sexy, light blue nightgown that looked three sizes too small. "Trust me Troy will love it just as much as you." Sharpay laughed and everyone else joined.

"Thanks Sharpay, I love it." Gabriella giggled and put it back in the bag.

"Well everythings packed in the limo, and everyone's dressed and gorgeous. Its time to get a move on." Taylor said standing up and slipping her shoes on. Everyone followed and did the same and soon enough they were all in the limo and on they're way to the church.

"Gabby can you believe you're getting married in an hour?" Taylor smiled as Gabriella glared at her.

"Taylor can you believe that I actually know how to tell time and don't need you to remind me?" she mocked.

"Someones nervous." Sharpay said as she moved next to Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? I have no reason to be." she said, her voice was shaky. "Everythings running smoothly." she smiled, as the limo turned into the church parking lot.

"We're here!" they all squealed at the same time.

**TroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyella**

"Ten minutes sweetie. Are you getting excited?" Gabriella's mom asked as she sat next to her daughter and hugged her.

"Of course. This is the biggest day of my life." she smiled and returned the hug. "And surprisingly enough nothing has gone wrong."

"Don't speak so soon." Taylor sighed as she returned to their room.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, hoping Taylor was just playing a cruel, evil joke on her.

"The guys' limo hasn't arrived yet." she said as the color drained from Gabriella's face and tears began to build in her eyes.

"Oh God." she said about to burst into tears.

"No no no Gabriella, no crying. It's ok, they've got a few minutes. They'll be here." her mom said pulling her in for another hug.

"He's not coming is he?" Gabriella asked after fifteen minutes of waiting. "He's gonna leave me at the alter. I can't believe him!" she said, getting madder and madder. "I am going to kill him! He's just a waste of skin and bones!" she huffed and started pacing again.

"Come on Gabby stop, they're only a few minutes late." Sharpay sighed.

"Yes a few minutes late on our wedding day! It's like he doesn't even care!"

"They're here! They're here! The wedding is about to begin!" Taylor said bursting threw the door. "Oh and you're husband to be wanted me to give you this." she smiled as she handed Gabriella a folded piece of paper. "Ladies lets go. Gabby we'll see you in a few!" Taylor giggled as she, Sharpay and Amanda filed out.

Gabriella quickly unfolded the paper and read it to herself.

**_-Gabby,_**

**_Baby I know you think I am the scum of the earth, no probably lower than scum. And I don't blame you, I am. I'm late to our own wedding day and babe I'm so sorry. I promise you I will never let Chad pick the limo service again. I know you'll forgive me someday, hopefully someday soon. I love you Gabriella._**

**_-Troy_**

Gabriella smiled and tucked the note under her dress, she had to have it with her.

"You ready honey?" her mom asked as she placed the vail on Gabriella's head.

"I am know." she smiled as she linked arms with her mom and headed out.

**TroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyella**

As the organ player started playing Gabriella and her mom stepped out into the aisle and a second later Troy's father joined them and linked arms with Gabriella. Since her father basically disappeared off the face of the earth, she had no one to walk her down the aisle. She asked Troy's dad if he would do the honor and of course he agreed, but Gabriella knew her mom had to be part of it too. She insisted on having both of them walk her down and to her surprise she got her way. She looked ahead and saw Troy smiling back at her. At that very moment she realized just how much she loved him. He stood there his hands cupped together in front of him, his trademark smile plastered on his face and his gorgeous blue eyes pinned on her. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. Five minutes ago she hated him with every fiber of her being but all that went away the moment she saw him. All eyes in the church were on her but she only looked at Troy. She did begin to get nervous as she, her mom and Troy's dad started down the aisle. Her long, curled, brown hair was bouncing gently over her shoulders, her gorgeous white, diamond decorated dress flowed gracefully behind her just like you would see in any fairytale. Her smile sweeped across her face as soon as Troy lifted her vail and her dark brown eyes met his. She stood at the head of the aisle next to her one true love and recited her vows just like she had practiced. Troy did the same and slipped a beatiful ring on her finger. And in a blink of and eye the priest was saying;

_"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

And with that Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her. Kissed her like he never had before. It gave her goosebumps from head to toe and sent chills down her spine. It was her first kiss as Mrs.Troy Bolton and she couldn't imagine a better feeling than that. Even though hours before Gabriella was a total wreck and hating Troy more than anyone, it was all worth it to go from Ms. to Mrs.


End file.
